


秘密

by bombglaz



Series: 1 [1]
Category: Gourd - Fandom
Genre: 2, 4, 5, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombglaz/pseuds/bombglaz
Summary: 5的青春骚动期。
Relationships: 52 - Relationship, 青X橙
Series: 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609375
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆52车。睡奸。随便选了个CP来描述。表打我。  
> 瀚青对千橙从肉体到精神的情感寄托。

《秘密》

出自：新葫  
作者：W山  
CP：52（青橙）

（1）

瀚青有个谁都不能说的秘密。  
每逢夜深人静，大家都熟睡的时候，他会偷偷爬到他最心爱的哥哥千橙的床上，在睡梦中侵犯他一整晚……

瀚青是自从进入青春期后，才发现自己喜欢千橙的。对别人，一向内敛的他向来没有多余的想法。唯独面对千橙。特别是有一回，千橙正在帮他收拾衣物，不慎大腿被蛇咬了，他用嘴帮千橙排毒的时候，第一次，脑子里开始萌发一个疯狂的想法：那就是想要抱眼前这个人，想尝遍他的味道，将他彻底据为己有！  
这个想法在他们在一次新年时开怀畅饮后，便轻而易举地实现了。和其他人一样，千橙也喝多了，怎么摇也摇不醒。在扛他上床的过程中，瀚青忽然就起了念头，借着酒劲，索性要了他。  
第一次褪下千橙的亵裤时，瀚青还是有点紧张的。但当他拿开千橙手上抓着的编到一半的稻草绳时，他开始把持不住。那是自己在追赶紫翼的时候，无意中弄坏草垛子散出来的稻草，当时只知一味地自责，大伙也在怪罪紫翼，却没人注意千橙在做什么。现在看来，依稀记得是自己提出过想要些稻草绳，用来串结草药的，当时宏宇也附和说可以用来挂大肉。没想到心细的哥哥不仅记下来了，还默默付诸了行动……  
一想到千橙做这些是为了自己，瀚青更是感到下腹开始发紧。他已经有这种感觉好几回了，每次都不敢声张，半夜自行默默解决。只是随着身体和神力的发展，他渐渐开始不满足于自己的手。类似情况他私底下也跟双胞兄弟炎立交流过，虽然炎立也会偶尔不满足于用手，但不至于像自己这样严重。归根结底，还是他的尺寸问题！平常乍一看没什么特别，兴起之时，那是比平常人都要长一点的物事。他还记得炎立在跟他对比之后，惊讶的表情：“天呐瀚青，虽然我的够粗，但你的可真的长。看不出啊。”说罢还上下打量了一下他的身材，最后神情复杂地看着他的手，“就凭你这尺寸……我觉得就算多一双手都费劲，少说也得撸半个时辰吧？”  
事实上他错了。随着时间的推移，瀚青用手已经越发困难。每次当他努力了半天还是憋得慌的时候，看到炎立只消几个回合就能轻松地喘出一口气，瀚青那个羡慕啊，溢于言表。  
他知道，他必须要开始借助外力了。他需要赶紧找个对象。而说到对象，他想来想去，唯一能提起他兴致的，就只有，千橙……  
千橙当时还是第一次，饶是神志不清，但下面还是紧得很。不过这没关系，瀚青天生自带润滑，只稍稍按摩了千橙的胸膛和下体片刻，前端便顺利滑了进去。再低头亲吻一下身下的人儿，加上不断地爱抚对方的挺立，片刻后，千橙就会浑浑噩噩地泄出了，这个时候，后面最是柔软敏感，瀚青只消抓住这个机会，一鼓作气就能整根埋入了。  
咝……被温暖的紧致包裹的感觉，果然比手好太多了。瀚青倒吸一口气，在心里默默测算了千橙的内里尺寸，目前大小是刚刚好，可能还会有些刺激到千橙，不过没关系，可以慢慢调整，来日方长……他开始慢慢抽送，体会到那紧致小穴在一下下地吸着自己的欲望，让他那根无处安放的挺拔得到充分的按摩，简直欲仙欲死。一激动，不小心就交代了出去。好家伙，瀚青心想，真真还是和人做感觉要好上百倍。索性下一晚，他就抱了昏睡不醒的千橙，直接来了一个火力全开，圆满完成后，他越发有了自信。直到此刻，才终于轮到他体验一把炎立那种说释放就释放的快感。只是，因为此事见不得光，只能在大家都熟睡的状况下进行，实在有一种偷鸡摸狗的感觉，这种感觉令他的每次动作，都在无比紧张和滔天快感交替下有条不紊地完成。  
神不知鬼不觉。  
从此以后，这就成了瀚青一个不为人知的个人隐私。每当他欲望满溢时，便会找个时机，偷偷来到千橙的床上解决。由于他有充足的致眠药物，还有天生的润滑体质，千橙从来都未曾察觉。这更加助长了瀚青的信心。  
就这样，白天幸福地享受着来自千橙的关爱，晚上则幸福地拥着千橙做爱，瀚青觉得这种日子就是老天独赐予他一个人的神仙日子。  
有时白天对千橙爱得狠了却说不出口，晚上便会加倍奉还。就好比这天，白天的时候瀚青一个人坐在草地边上放空自我，千橙就忽然坐来他身边，“最近阿青遇到什么事了吗？”一边开始跟他有一搭没一搭的聊天，令他一时不知所措，手里下意识的不停折着一枝长长的草。千橙看了一眼，将草要了过去，“有什么事的话就说出来，不要让我替你担心。就像那天负伤的我，也会令你担心……不是吗？”说完，将手里折好的草编品递过来，瀚青低头一看，嚯，好一双妙手，折弯的长草已俨然变成一只活灵活现的大蚂蚱。瀚青笑着接过。就见千橙拍拍他的肩，说，“不要一个人闷闷不乐的嘛。有事可以悄悄说给我听。”  
“嗯。”感动在心里，嘴上却只闷闷地回了一声。他甚至连正眼都不敢看千橙，直到他离开。  
然后那天晚上，伴着那一只草编的蚱蜢，爱意炸裂，一个如饥似竭的吻降临在千橙的脖间。回想着白天千橙难得的温柔，瀚青将千橙的双腿抬高到肩头，来了个对折，然后最大限度地将那凶狠的欲望撞入千橙的体内，骇人的长剑长驱直入。“千橙……千橙……”分身得了千橙的领地后，便瞅准了千橙前列腺的大致方位，一下下地击中腺体后方，让睡梦中的人触电般地开始瑟缩身体想逃，但瀚青哪里肯放过？他将他扣得死死的，继而碾压他的敏感，恨不能侵占他所有的温柔。 “千橙…千橙！千橙……”  
这一番攻势下来，就算是在昏睡中的千橙，口中也不自觉地惊叫声声，微喘着，随着瀚青的大开大合，强行张开的双腿被抽插得直哆嗦，腿间的挺立一边被后方刺激，一边被瀚青熟练地揉捏套弄，早就射了不止一次，然而瀚青仍觉得不够，就像炎立说的，半个时辰完全不能解决，有时真真要做到天边泛白，才能尽数释放。是的，释放在千橙的身体里，是最令他痛快的部分。积压的时间越长，累积的情感越多，释放得就越多。  
“千橙，你怎么那么好……人好心又善，前面美，后面紧，我…好喜欢你……”低头舔吻着心上人的唇，平时里不敢当面说的浑话，瀚青这时候都无所顾忌。这样的日子持续了一段时间。

直到有一天，千橙外出探查未归。本来这类任务对于千橙这样有侦查能力的人来说不是什么大事，无需替千橙担心，但瀚青那个心慌呀，所有人都看出来了。  
“瀚青，你搞什么？”宏宇看着这个人心神不宁、坐立不安，忍不住皱起眉头，“要上茅房就赶紧去。”  
“……没有。”瀚青脸上红一阵白一阵，他怎么好意思说，前两天本来憋不住了想偷偷抱千橙的，结果半夜大家要紧急出动，害他又不得不用解药把千橙唤醒。结果，结果千橙就去出了任务，一去三日，一直到现在！  
三日里，他幻想了无数次这回要怎么好好抱千橙，一直被吊着胃口的期待，逐渐开始不耐烦地咆哮，他感觉下面都快憋得青筋暴起了。就好像炸药，随时一见火星就着，再佛系的人都会坐立不安。  
教！他！怎！么！忍！  
“没事，大哥，他只是有些个人私事没法解决。”路过的炎立只看了一眼瀚青的脸色，便笑着和大哥解释。  
“什么事不能解决？”宏宇没听懂，反倒当真了，“瀚青，有事说出来，大家一起帮你解决啊！”  
“……” 一滴汗从瀚青的额头滑落。一起解决……那是何等壮观的场景，这么一想，吓得立刻萎了。不曾想，炎立又火上浇油地大声道：“没法一起解决的，让他自己想想办法吧。或者，叫千橙哥哥回来？”  
“对，我去找千橙！”话音未落，瀚青忽然大喊一声。但他刚喊完，便看到所有兄弟都愣在原地。  
“你……刚刚叫千橙哥哥什么？”顿了好久，煌岩挤出一句。看到这场景，瀚青心下大叫不好，平日大家对千橙都是尊称一声哥哥，从不直呼其名。千橙这名儿只是他在那些个情浓的夜晚偷偷唤的。方才只想着找千橙，心急之间，一不小心忘了改口……“不，我是说，我去找千橙哥哥。”  
“不必了，据我所知，千橙哥哥近期和邻村一个女子有来往……”紫翼忽然插了句嘴，说完还不忘用眼神示意众人，言下之意，便是不要坏了他家哥哥的好事。  
谁知道一听这话，瀚青忽然一跃而起：“万万使不得！”  
“为什么？”宏宇刚得了这个猛料，正觉得饶有兴致，“千橙他如确有意，择日便好。”  
大哥，你也太随意了吧。其他一众兄弟在心里道。

“我来告诉你为什么，大哥。”忽然，卫蓝开口了，“因为瀚青哥哥喜欢千橙哥哥。”  
“什么？”宏宇有些吃惊。不过片刻后，表情便平稳下来，“再怎么仰慕，那也不能坏了自家兄弟的好事。”  
“不是，五哥他应该是想成亲的那种喜欢……”卫蓝刚说到一半，就被瀚青满面通红地一把捂住嘴。“别听他胡说。”他还没做好心理准备，不想这事儿那么快见光。  
这场对话就在互相猜疑和八卦的氛围中结束了。

回房间的途中，一旁的炎立忽然一本正经地道，“你刚才怎么不让卫蓝继续说下去？”  
“说什么？”  
炎立停下脚步，“其实我那天晚上看到了。你将千橙哥的腿打开到那——么大，然后在他腿间抽插得无比舒爽……”这恶劣的家伙边说还边比划。  
“你闭嘴！”瀚青的脸顿时红成一片。  
“真的，我看你疯了似的肏他的小穴，都喊他的名字喊到动情了。整那么大动静，水声噼里啪啦地响，床都快摇塌了，把你哥我都给吵得睡不了……”  
“……”瀚青羞得只能捂脸。炎立说的是事实，有几晚确实做得太尽兴了，忘了药效时间，过后还心存侥幸。瀚青叹了口气，事到如今，没有什么可抵赖的了。“那……希望你替我保密。这事……不要让千橙哥知道。”  
“为什么不能让他知道？”炎立却忽然问。  
瀚青有些恼羞成怒，这不是明摆的事儿吗？做了这么不齿的事，要是让当事人知道，那他可就身败名裂了，这段恋情也就无疾而终了。  
看他这副模样，炎立清清嗓子，正色道， “跟你说个秘密吧，那天晚上我看你们看得也兴奋了，等你走后，我本想摸进去继续……”  
“你敢！”瀚青突然睁大眼，对他怒目相视。  
炎立赶紧摆摆手，“嗯，只是当时有那个念头而已，不过后来，我看到熟睡中的千橙哥一直在叫你的名字……”  
瀚青愣住了。千橙他？会叫着自己的名字？难道，千橙对自己也？  
“所以我建议你找到他，试着问个清楚。”语毕，炎立摆摆手，走之前还不忘补一句，“看你干他的狠劲儿……还不趁早摊牌？”  
“……” 

* * *

千橙一直有个不能对人说的秘密。  
不知何时开始，也许是青春期来临，他开始夜夜做着难以启齿的梦。梦里，他在下面，被人搂着后入，极深。但是极爽。  
浑浑噩噩的梦境中，辨不清对方是谁，只清晰地记得对方温柔的怀抱，充满爱意的揉弄，顺其自然地进入，九浅一深的节奏，一切都是那么自然而舒适。虽说自己是被动的一方，但这番举动完全没有一丝蛮横和霸道，反而可以说是一种享受。事后，还能觉得精神不错。  
他不是没想过找出这个人，只是越是推敲，越是发现真相极有可能就在身边……身边的兄弟，哪个敢对他做出如此逾矩之事？他一时半会猜不出，但要让所有兄弟一整晚都不曾察觉，这个人必定有点本事。  
想到这一层，千橙第一反应就是瀚青。瀚青懂药，催眠大伙对他来说，易如反掌。  
于是白天里，千橙就有意无意地开始注意瀚青。瀚青平时比较低调内敛，但为人还算单纯，喜怒都写在脸上。慢慢地，千橙发现瀚青的确对自己有意。特别是一些与自己有关的绯闻，瀚青的反应总是最大的一个。但是，这么羞于启齿的事，会是瀚青做的吗？偷偷跟炎立打听过，倒也不是没有可能。但炎立并没有明说，想必也是有意保护瀚青的隐私。  
所以这个结论到目前还是没有得到论证。

眼下，他也没时间去论证了。他本想出来探查一番便回去，下树的一刻，忽然不知打哪儿窜出一只狸子，被他冷不丁踩了一脚，受了伤。  
原地给狸子治疗，耽搁了一些时辰。回家怕是要晚了，弟兄们大概要担心了。他用千里眼看了看自家兄弟们，忽然发觉有一个人离他很近……那就是河边的瀚青。  
但再仔细看去，他看到了这个家伙的一个迷惑行为：只见他缓缓地走入一个池塘里，直到水淹没到胸口，然后开始原地大叫，救命啊。  
“……” 他心想这位兄弟是在搞什么名堂？明明自己水性极佳，却还上演这么一出。但马上他就反应过来了：瀚青他大概是为了找自己，干脆以自身作饵，好引他出来。就算是引了妖怪过来，凭他千橙的千里眼本事，也可以一眼望见，前去搭救。这样，找他的目的一样能达到。  
还挺聪明，千橙心想。同时一眼望见不远处，果真来了两个小妖。而瀚青这边还在原地大叫救命，好吧，眼看着那两个小妖真要过去了，千橙只好认输。“阿青！我在这里。”匆匆赶到河边，拨开草丛，朝着一脸惊喜的瀚青做了个噤声的手势，“快点走，你把妖怪引来了。”  
谁料脚底却被一个水流抓住。“别急。”只见瀚青仍一脸淡定，丝毫没有想走的意思。他疯了吗？难道他想被妖怪抓走吗？眼看着妖怪离他们越来越近，虽然只是两个蝙蝠妖，但暴露了行踪，终归是不利啊……千橙紧张得额头渗出汗珠，忽而，被瀚青从背后一把抱住了。  
果然，两人双双被俘。  
只是两个妖怪争吵不断，定不下是先把他们上交，还是先原地俘虏。就在千橙忙着思考逃脱之计时，瀚青忽然开口了。  
“你家在哪里？”他忽然问其中一个妖怪。那妖先是一愣，随即指了指黑山的山脚下。  
“太远了，不去。那你家呢？”转头又问另外一个妖，这回那个只妖想了想，直指不远处的一处村庄。  
“好的，就去你家。”瀚青满意地点了点头。看得千橙一头雾水。去妖怪家？还就近？难道是为了伺机逃跑？那既然要逃跑，为什么刚刚不逃呢？还特意把他也拉下水……  
莫名其妙的跟着两个妖到了就近的一个空村庄。就在他摸不着头脑之时，俩妖已在喝下一碗水后，猛然倒地。  
“这两个没个三天醒不来。哥哥，天色已晚，今晚咱们就在这儿过吧。”只见身后的瀚青已经断开绳索，拍拍身子站起来，走到一处房门边，朝他一笑，“柴草房，厢房，选哪个？”  
原来如此，他被瀚青给骗出来了。  
一想到瀚青竟然比他还会算计，千橙不禁有些心惊，这还是瀚青吗？刚想起身逃走，冷不防瀚青早就一眼看穿，已经一个飞身跳到他面前，单手就将他推翻在地。  
“哥哥莫不是怕我？”看他表情略有不悦，千橙心说不好。  
“那个……我，我有一个秘密。不知当讲不当讲……”一时想不到好理由来解释他的担心和恐惧，千橙思前想后，还是决定从实相告。  
“什么秘密？”有些不耐烦又有些好奇，猎物近在咫尺，唾手可得。  
“那个……我几乎每晚都梦见……有人抱我……”  
瀚青的身子微不可查地震了一下。  
“虽然我曾经怀疑过……会不会是阿青你，但我想，聪慧如你，一定是……看不上我的吧。”顿了顿，他特地把替瀚青开脱的理由说成好似是自己的过错。他不能把话说太满，万一冤枉了好人呢……“所以我一直想弄清楚，那个人究竟是真实还是虚幻……”  
半晌，他见对方迟迟不回话，抬起眼来，看到瀚青正愣愣地盯着自己。敢情，自己描述的这个梦实在太不可思议了？阿青听不明白？千橙叹了口气，早知道不提了。便改口道，“罢了，就在这过夜吧……”  
“的确是我。”瀚青却猛然冒出一句来。轮到千橙愣在当场。  
其实千橙也不是没有想过和瀚青在一起的可能性。可是每回试探瀚青的时候，瀚青都没有给出一个明确的回应。就算真有好感，以后交往总不能这么藏着掖着吧？他想想也就作罢了。  
谁曾想，还真就给他猜中了。  
“你……喜欢我……？”  
瀚青微微红了脸，诚实地点点头。想起那些梦，千橙叹了口气。  
“千橙哥哥为何叹气……”  
“我说，”千橙找了处干草，坐下。理了理思路，缓缓道，“喜欢一个人没什么好藏的，倘若真的喜欢我，就请你…光明正大的对我……”也不至于弄得他这段时间这么疑神疑鬼的。  
抬起眼瞄了对方一眼，正看到对面的人也用疑惑的眼光看着自己。“你……明白了吗……”不确定他听懂了没有，千橙又补了一句，“我又不是不能接受你……何必要弄得这么隐晦。”  
瀚青点点头，这一下他是真的听明白了，欣喜之下，他一头扑进千橙的怀里。拥抱着这个日思夜想的身体，这具酮体，是独属于他的。  
“话虽如此，可是千橙哥哥，为了你好，你还是……不知道的好……”  
“……？”千橙实在不明白，他这绕来绕去的逻辑究竟是什么纠结的思维。 “为什么？难道你有难言之隐……”  
他就这么随口一说，没想到话音刚落，瀚青的表情却明显有些不悦。  
“明白了，哥哥你是在嫌弃我……”  
“你在说什么？瀚青……”千橙满脸问号，“你怎么了？话说今天费那么大周折设计引妖怪，又带我到这儿，是为了什么？”  
“懂了。”  
“当真懂了？”  
“嗯，你觉得我……比妖怪更坏吗？”一脸的不悦，已经不知何时转变为一脸黑气。可恶，他已经快忍到极限了，特别是刚刚看到千橙从水中出来的时候，那紧贴身形的衣裳早就让他目不转睛，燥热难耐。眼下好容易耐着性子得了个回应，没想到他家哥哥不仅怀疑他x无能，还觉得他此番设计带他出来是多此一举，浪费时间。好吧……那就让他好好体会，什么叫真正的，浪•费•时•间。  
千橙一脸懵逼。这是什么跳跃性思维……

一个时辰后，稻草堆上。  
“你……还要多久啊……”千橙有些抓狂地看着眼前这个明显变坏了的家伙。现在他正匍匐在自己身上，欲根浅浅地在下面抽送着。“别急。”瀚青根本不抬眼看他，只低头专注着动作。低头看去，只见那骇人的长度目前颇有分寸地只进了一半，仿佛在故意撩拨千橙似的，瀚青故意在每次快要碰到一些舒服的部位时，又及时抽出去了。这样反复抽送了十来分钟，又不紧不慢地将千橙的身子转向一侧，从侧面抬高他一条腿，继续这种浅浅的抽送。对，瀚青是故意的，他就是要这样故意折磨千橙，让他也体会一下，什么叫憋到爆炸的感觉。“别着急，有的是时间……”又换一个角度继续浅送，外带有一下没一下地揉弄千橙的一对玉珠……淡淡的语气，在千橙听来简直无情。  
妈呀，这还是瀚青吗？千橙觉得自己快哭了。  
不如赶紧侵犯了自己算了……  
“阿青……弟弟……求你了……是我不好……”体内欲望开始叫嚣，千橙觉得理智开始离自己而去，嘴里也不知喊的什么，语无伦次得不行。一想到身为哥哥竟然在弟弟面前如此放浪，让他只能羞愧地捂住脸。  
“叫我的名字……”  
“……瀚青……”  
身上的人忽然停下了动作。  
“唉……”片刻，只听瀚青忽然长叹了一声，冷不丁拔了出来。待千橙疑惑地松开手望向他时，惊讶地看到瀚青正在他面前，奋力用自己的两只手努力地抚慰那根长大的欲望……  
“你为什么……”这家伙，明明刚才快到火候了，为什么要忽然自己弄？难不成到了这个时候还想折磨他？那可真真是坏了心眼！千橙不由得有些光火起来。  
“呼……我想……”一边奋力套弄着自己血脉喷张的粗长性器，一边喘着气解释：“我自己的事……还是自己……解决吧……”说实在的，从刚刚看到他哥哥哀求的表情开始，他就忽然觉得自己是不是有些过分了，心里升起一丝不忍：明明欲求不满是自己一个人的事儿，为什么非得要连累他人？  
而且还要以伤害对方的方式……  
听闻此言，千橙简直要气笑了。瀚青有时候真的很别扭，太别扭了！都这个时候了，还急流勇退什么？况且，看他这尺寸和这个动作，怕是根本没法自行解决吧。傻瓜。想到这里，心里忽然多了一份爱怜，千橙一抬手，阻止了瀚青的动作，“你一个人没法解决吧？所以才找我对吗？”说罢，在瀚青错愕的注视下，将他一把推倒，一手握住那可怕的昂扬，开始舔弄敏感的前端。  
瀚青怔怔地看着千橙开始缓缓抚弄自己的挺立。说真的，千橙的手法并不高明，只能说是略懂，但不精于此道。但饶是如此，也已经让瀚青感动得无以复加了，他最重要的隐私，千橙不但不排斥，还接受了？只是他愣是一句话都说不出来，张开嘴半晌，也只吐出一个字：“橙……”  
“嗯？”千橙正忙于思考该怎么对付这么一条巨龙，听到瀚青唤他，只随便应了一声，仍专注于如何将那物事含入。不想忽然瀚青一个起身，搂过他的脖子就是一个深吻。  
“……”  
这个吻虽然饱含深情，但是不同于以往，千橙总觉得有一股味道在口中扩散开来，还没反应过来那是什么，就被瀚青强行推入喉中，然后又换个方向，舔刷他的舌。就这样持续了好一会儿。  
“……？”  
老天爷，瀚青你今天是干嘛来了？你倒是继续啊。千橙想说话，但瀚青吻得死不松口。于是千橙不甘心地将手探到两人身下，被瀚青喘着气一把抓住：“哥……”  
“叫我名字也无妨……”都做到这个地步了，还在乎什么礼数？  
“千橙……”喘得更粗重了，瀚青的嗓子整个低沉了下来，千橙还是第一次听到。他俯下身子，感觉到瀚青摸索到了自己还坚挺的欲望，千橙低哼了一声，就感到对方将两人的挺立，按压在一处。那地儿本就敏感得火热，挤压在一起更是双重刺激，只听二人双双发出了一声低哼，一样的形状重叠在一处，像两个私会的小情人紧紧相拥，只是瀚青的明显高出一个头。说实在的，“哈啊……这有点……”邪恶。后半句千橙还没来得及说出口，身上的巨物已经开始缓慢自下而上研磨他的挺立。“啊……瀚青……”本来那里整根就敏感得不行，再这么被这沉重的巨物一遍遍地上下摩擦爱抚，前端一股一股地吐露着蜜汁，更加重了两根肉棒摩擦的黏腻。  
“瀚青……不要……”这感觉太犯规，千橙想伸手下去摸，奈何瀚青的下腹和下体整个贴得他紧紧的，他只能不甘心地搂住瀚青的背，想象两人下身已是泥泞一片。  
“呼……千橙……怎么样……”瀚青喘着粗气，研磨得更重了，两人的性器就这么被双方的小腹夹在中间上下磨蹭，一阵阵难以言喻的快感不停升腾，千橙抬起头，觉得自己快受不了了。“瀚青……我不行了……我……”  
“……等等我还没进去……”不想瀚青话音未落，千橙忽然颤抖了一下，两人腹肌间顿时流出了一股白浊的爱液。  
瀚青停下了动作，观察了千橙一会，忽然道，“你是不是……两眼开始发黑？” 高潮过后的千橙点点头。“是不是，耳朵开始听不清？”只听见回音的千橙，继续点点头。  
“对不起，刚刚还是给哥哥灌了药……不过没关系，只是弱化了你的感官而已。因为……我没有信心在你完全清醒的时候，能一次性顺利进入……”千橙意识朦胧地听完最后这句话，立马在心里把对方骂了一百遍。瀚青这个坏蛋，到底还是来阴的了啊……  
“那我，多有得罪了……”在药物作用下，千橙隐约感到双腿间一凉，然后便再次被另一个肉体挤满……

“呼……”完全将下体推入的瀚青，松了一口气。能这么顺利，表明哥哥已经失去了意识，身体完全放松下来。这样就省得他用言语一句句引导和哄骗了，太费时间。就他所需要的时长来说，必须尽快进入正题。“抱歉，千橙……”  
低下头，去吻心上人的唇，也只有心上人不注意的时候，恶意，又大胆地浮了上来。  
抚着千橙那精细的腰肢，只感到身下人开始微微颤抖，方才研磨过的欲望早已垂下头休息。瀚青想了想，用一根细绳，将根部先捆上，过后觉得不满意，正纠结是干脆把整根都捆扎住呢，还是用来固定住千橙的双腿时，看着那颤巍巍的花茎和流着泪的铃口，还有光洁白皙的大腿，瀚青只觉得一阵心痒，勃起的雄伟又涨大了一圈，胡乱捆绑了几圈，便饥渴难耐地开始大力抽送起来。

一小时后。  
千橙被一阵阵难受的感觉逼着悠悠醒转过来。  
好像……正被人抱着……侵犯。  
“千橙……橙……”隐约听到耳边瀚青的喘息声。这抽插的幅度可以说相当大，对方需要使劲扣着他的头，才能扛住下身猛烈的肏干。意识开始恢复了，千橙开始感觉到，一个巨大的硬物正在体内火热地进出着……三浅一深，特别是那最深的每一下顶入，只觉整条柱身都全方位地摩擦着他内壁的每一寸褶皱，但并不是盲目的冲撞，而是……全部都不怀好意地反复研磨他腺体的后方……“啊……啊啊！啊~~”冷不防一个插入，阳心被精准地来回摩擦了两遍，一声尖叫不自觉地从口中泄出。只觉得内壁瞬间收紧了，前端忍不住想射，却被从头到根部捆了个结实，射也射不出。  
正在埋头动作的瀚青忽然被这一声尖叫和一阵紧缩刺激到，顿时停了下来，收缩的内壁第一次狂野地吸吮着自己的欲望，爆炸般的快感从下体袭来，舒服到甚至连说话都有些颤抖。“啊……千橙！千橙……”忍不住直起身子，将胯间用力抵在对方那吐着春水的两腿间，双手用力抠开两瓣臀肉，腰部一个使劲，猛地将整根阳物一捅到底！  
“好……深……”这深度比之前更甚，千橙只觉得它呼啸着冲入秘境，一下子碾压过一大片敏感地带，一次性填满整个空虚，引起一阵阵酥麻的快感。  
“橙……千橙！”无视初次在醒着时体会到被深插的滋味的千橙，瀚青不管不顾地开始一下下地疯狂顶入他那粗长的爆着青筋的凶器。去他的九浅一深三浅一深，此时他脑海里只有一个念头，就是要狠狠地干他，干翻他！  
“啊！啊……慢……啊……”千橙能感觉到，瀚青这一回合可是真的发狠了，次次都是一插到底，每一下都撞出水花四溅，臀部的肉被撞的啪啪响，这等羞耻的场景，他宁可还昏睡着也不愿看见。他更没想到，他家的瀚青肏着肏着就上了头，忽然猛地将他整个人一把抱起，背对着自己坐了上来，两腿分开到最大，钳住他的腰用力往下一掼，“……！！”这一下贯穿，一举翻越了所有隐秘地带，直捣黄龙，顶到深处某处电流瞬间被释放出来，酥麻感闪电般蔓延至全身四筋八脉。千橙失声叫了一声，只觉得眼前一花，全身都开始颤抖。前端被困无法释放，掉头转往内部痉挛。  
“啊……呼……”他听到瀚青舒服地低喘，不等他反应过来，瀚青不知哪来的力道，野蛮地抱着他的腰身，又是几个触电般的深度贯穿！……酥麻感直冲头顶，炸开烟花，千橙只觉得眼前金星闪耀，几乎跟不上弟弟的节奏，全身麻成一片，从脖颈痉挛到脚趾，叫也叫不出来，就差背过气去了。  
终于，巨大的肉棒被这一阵阵痉挛按摩到无以复加，伴着一声低吼，微凉的爱液在体内深处喷薄而出。尽数释放的快感，让身后的人颤抖着大喘着气，胸口剧烈地起伏，带动靠在他胸前的千橙也软绵绵地起伏着。内射的感觉是很好，但是这次，好像比以往更加……痛快？  
“呼……对……不起，千橙……？刚刚……我好像疯了……”搂着怀里人，瀚青慢慢回过神来，察觉自己刚刚的举动有些过于疯狂。只见千橙无力地向后仰着头，靠在自己肩膀上，怎么喊都不应，一副失神的样子。“千橙……千橙？你还好吗……”瀚青一边喘着气，一边试探地摸了摸怀里人的脸。奇怪，刚刚做的过程中，他好像感觉千橙醒了，但现在看看又似乎依然没有意识。那个药效是多久来着……？方才强行喂过他药后二人便吻得头昏脑热，实在不记得具体药量了……算了。  
靠在墙边，喘匀气后，甜甜蜜蜜地吻着全身瘫软的心上人，这才心满意足地拔出欲望，解开捆绑的绳子，又帮神志不清的千橙口干净没射出的剩余爱液，收拾干净了，乖乖躺好睡觉。

那之后，虽然两人的关系已是众人皆知，但兄弟们的闲言碎语就更多了。  
“听到没，昨晚那嘎吱嘎吱震天响……”  
“瀚青那家伙，自从确认关系后就越发嚣张了啊……”  
“昨晚我算了，三个时辰。怕不是想要了千橙哥哥的命吧。”  
……  
千橙现在后悔了。他再也不想清醒着体会这种刺激的做爱了，反正不管他醒没醒，自己都是那一条死鱼，任由瀚青摆布，予取予求。曾经和瀚青吵过架，当晚就分房睡，但过两天一觉醒来，这家伙已经躺在自己身边了，一追问，才知道瀚青费了心思先后把四个人药倒，然后就顺利拿了钥匙进了千橙的房门……一通巫山云雨外加好言好语后，二人顺利和好如初。  
“……”千橙无语。这个人手段多，又喜欢玩阴的，无解啊。  
下次，还是给自己来一记猛药吧。

（待续）


	2. 秘密2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4的青春萌动期。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炎立察觉自己对千橙的心意，但已被瀚青捷足先登。不过没关系，炎立奋起直追。

《秘密》2  
出自：新葫  
作者：W山  
CP：42（炎橙）,62（青蓝），52（青橙）

* * *  
“啊…啊……”  
猛烈的侵入感将千橙的意识微微抬了回来。  
头晕得不行，恍恍惚惚的，但还是能感到黑暗的房间里有个人在猴急地打开他的腿，仓皇地舔弄个不停，又揉捏了他好一会，等他刚适应，便忙不迭将胯下火热的欲根奋力顶入，大力开火。  
“啊……啊！”  
是……瀚青回来了吗？  
这小子真是的，前晚才做过，怎么转眼又那么猴急……看这卖力的程度，就好像三个月没抱过他似的。抽插得……好猛。  
瀚青有这么饥渴吗？这有点反常……  
于是他试着询问，“瀚……瀚青？”  
“……”对方依然在埋头苦干，根本顾不上回答他。  
慢一点啊，混蛋。千橙在心里骂，瀚青这是怎么了，突然这么情欲爆发，难不成，被下了媚药什么的？  
“你……是不是……被……下药……啊……”随着对方连续开炮，千橙被震得不行，话都说不全一句。  
讨厌。  
这频率太剧烈了，瀚青是憋坏了吗？千橙只觉得头又一阵阵地晕。  
算了……他懒得计较了。看他难得地抱着自己，头紧紧贴在自己胸口，千橙索性回搂住对方的脖子。反正，照这么个肏法，最后都是一样的结果……  
“嗯……”攀到最高峰后，一股白浊喷溅在二人的小腹上，与此同时，对方也一股脑射在了千橙里面。  
“……”  
出乎意料地，这次两个人几乎同时射出了。  
换作以往，瀚青总是慢一步才释放。今天是怎么了……太猴急的缘故吗。  
意识淡去之前，千橙只觉得对方喘着粗气趴了上来，开始疯狂吻他的胸，他的脖颈，他的耳垂，最后捧住他的脸开始亲吻……  
这个吻很深，瀚青很久没这么虔诚地吻他了，那家伙平时总是喜欢吻一些奇怪的地方……  
后面实在记不清了，似乎那家伙吻着吻着又硬了，然后又抱着他射了一回……  
瀚青很少这么温柔地搂着他内射的。不，应该说从没有过……

* * *  
炎立觉得自己越陷越深。  
自从他目睹了瀚青那些夜晚做的事后，便再也忘不了。千橙的声音，撩拨着他的神经，之前怎么没有想过他是那么性感的尤物？瀚青是怎么发现的？并且捷足先登……最后这一点尤其让他不爽。  
是的，他来晚了。  
但是即使是来晚了，他毕竟还是发现了。  
那天晚上，手已经不能满足他了。趁瀚青不在，他悄悄进入了千橙的房间。他很好奇，那些夜里 瀚青是怎么做到拆屋卸瓦的动静的。  
结果一进去，便一发不可收。  
他做梦也没想到，那会是如此销魂。  
抱着那个人，好像有一种无形的气息，在他的鼻尖、下腹挑逗，一瞬间引爆他所有的欲望。他明知这样不对，想掉头就走，但身体根本不听使唤。对方仿佛有一种无形的吸引力，迫使他想将他狠狠揉进怀里……  
等他重新捡回一点理智时，已经连续在对方腿间射了两回。身下的这具身体简直让人欲罢不能，肉体的契合度之高，完全超出了炎立的想象，如果不是因为千橙是男的，还是他的哥哥，炎立恨不能立刻宣布迎娶他过门。  
如他所料，自打那晚偷尝了千橙的禁果之后，手就已经再也无法满足他。他的视线慢慢地开始离不开那个橙色身影。越看那个人越好看，越看那个人越性感。仿佛一举一动都在向他邀约……  
“炎立？你怎么了，快跟上……”冷不丁千橙忽然来到自己眼前，主动牵过自己的手。  
老天爷……  
他觉得他第一次想抱一个人想得快疯了。

千橙觉得最近炎立有些古怪。经常盯着自己发呆，有时反应明显迟钝了。就好比现在，他第一次掉队了，作为日常的开路先锋之一，这情况实在罕见。总揽全局的千橙，不得不专门去将他拉上来。但一碰炎立的手，就感到他明显抖了一下。似是有些不情不愿地被他牵着走。  
眼看先头队伍越走越远，炎立忽然拖住他的手不肯走了。“千橙哥……我，我有话想对你说。”  
千橙回过头，看见炎立第一次那么严肃地低着头。  
“虽然我不该煞风景，但你选瀚青，应该是选错了……”  
“……？”千橙有些诧异，炎立为什么忽然这么说？  
“你想，你是怎么和瀚青走到一起的？是你主动选的吗……？”  
思忖片刻，他摇了摇头。算是瀚青主动来找他的，之前暗暗地对他做了那些事许久……最后被自己看破，瞒不住了，才将这事放上台面来说。  
“千橙哥，我再告诉你一件事。其实瀚青他……不是非你不可的。”顿了顿，他继续道，“其实只是因为他的个人条件，难以自行解决，你又是离他较近的人，比较容易得手，所以他才找上的你。”  
炎立第一次说得那么认真，千橙也听得认真。  
“这……但是，那也不能证明我选错了吧？”  
“那我问你，寻常夫妻平日里是不是恩恩爱爱，你侬我侬？”  
“是啊。”  
“你们呢？”  
“……”大概……还行吧？千橙一时语塞，回头看了看瀚青早已走出很远。  
“你看，即使是现在，你已跟着我掉队，他居然都没有发现……”炎立叹了口气。  
“还有，我再问你……你俩平日里在做的时候……他有对你表达出爱吗？”  
“？”什么意思？  
“比如说，如果他那么爱你，那么在那过程中，有没有怕伤了你，或者有意无意想要保护你……？”  
这一下仿佛问到点子上了。  
千橙不得不承认，瀚青平时表面上是很温柔的人没错，但他私底下可一点都不温柔。甚至可以说是蛮横地对他予取予求。  
“你可以随便回忆一下，在做的时候，他有没有好好拥抱过你？”  
千橙顿了一顿，摇头。没有，从来没有。从来都是二话不说将他捆了，也不管他的手脚疼不疼，头是不是撞到了哪里，只顾掐着他的腰臀一阵猛攻。射完了事。有时候，千橙想让他温柔点，伸手抱抱他，但没让他抱多久，瀚青就又原形毕露，抓着他的头发，压下他又是一顿肏。虽有时候对这么野蛮的瀚青不满，但千橙毕竟经验也尚浅，对这类事情并没有明确的认知。  
“这个嘛……”第一次跟其他兄弟聊起房事，虽然家丑不可外扬，但是眼前的人是炎立，相对于他可能更了解瀚青的人，千橙还是想从他这里得到一些信息的，“那……不同的夫妻应该都有不同的行事方式吧？难道……瀚青那样子……不正常吗？”总不能憋坏他吧。  
炎立认真地看着他游离的眼神，认真地摇了摇头。  
“你觉得那正常吗？那只能说明他欲望高，并不能说明他足够爱你。他仗着自己天生有润滑的本事，有对你温柔过一回吗？”这些，炎立看得太清楚了。有时候瀚青简直是暴力的化身，连旁观者的他都看不下去。  
“……”千橙无话可说。炎立说的很客观，很中肯。这种事真是见仁见智，平心而论，瀚青在情事中确实仿佛就当他是个工具，但也许是因为瀚青也经验尚浅，容易被欲望驱使？  
“就算是他年纪轻经验尚浅，容易被欲望驱使，但他若真是心疼你，也不会这么野蛮，”仿佛一下看穿了千橙的想法，炎立想了想，又补了一句，“那和野兽又有什么分别？要我说，你若连这都能接受，那不如和野兽做，也是一样的。”  
“……”  
千橙彻底无语了。炎立说完，越过他，径直跑进队伍，叫住瀚青，跟他叽叽咕咕耳语了一番，又指了指队伍末尾的千橙，瀚青这才如梦初醒般，朝千橙这边跑来，“千橙……你怎么掉队了。”  
千橙看了看瀚青，又看了看炎立，勉强一笑：“没事。”  
而瀚青，只是跟在他身后，并没有牵他的手。  
难道，炎立说的是对的……？  
我选错了？

当晚。  
瀚青一改往日的粗野，当真好好拥抱了他一回，难得地舔舔他的耳垂，又亲亲他的脸，这种耳鬓厮磨，令千橙难得地感动了一回。  
但接下来，他就又不感动了，或者说是不敢动。  
随着一声抱歉，瀚青又故态萌发，撇下他的唇，抱起他的双腿，集中精力往自己胯下猛撞。那副情景，有时候千橙觉得只要随便给那人一双腿一副身子，都是一样的，连手都是多余的，因为每次他都把自己的手捆了。“呼……太棒了……”就连他的夸赞，也都不是夸自己，而纯粹只顾自己享受吧？  
而在对方嫌抽插得还不过瘾，干脆把他双腿捆绑吊在两侧，方便他插入得更深，而丝毫不考虑千橙的腿疼不疼时，千橙更确定了“自己只是个发泄工具”的想法。

够了。  
完事后，看着躺在一边毫无温存的人，千橙第一次感到无尽的失望。  
他连夜起身走了。  
他不想再待在那样没有温情的夜里沉沦。  
天上月光皎洁，自己的心却是一片混沌。他像鸟儿一般坐在枝头，想象着自己也伸展双翼，向着那一轮明月翱翔……

千橙失踪了。所有人都开始着急。  
其中最着急的还是瀚青和炎立。一个急在表面，一个急在心头。只是这回恰好反过来。  
瀚青那个着急啊，坐立不安的样子，连他大哥都看着急了，“我说阿青你稍安勿躁，稍安勿躁……要不休息一下再想办法？”  
瀚青根本不理他。有人能理解他的心情？他好容易找了个良人，眼下突然被他弄丢了，所有人的矛头还不得指向他？一大早紫翼就来问他是不是和千橙哥吵架了，这样下去怕是所有人都要怀疑是自己与千橙闹了什么矛盾。怎么可能，最近他也没有做什么惹千橙生气的事儿。嗯，他想了想，绝没有。  
那千橙昨夜明明睡在他身旁，能去哪儿呢？难道半夜解手掉茅坑了吗？  
“阿嚏！”远方的千橙打了个喷嚏。  
炎立急在心头。但纵使再怎么着急，他也还是耐着性子等。他推测千橙的出走，大概与昨天自己说的一番话有关，而且还是半夜出走……想必瀚青那个缺心眼儿又干了什么伤他心的事情了吧。越是这种时候，越是要给千橙时间。他明白，倘是过快寻得他回来，兴许还不是什么好事。  
唉……想到这一层，他不禁叹了口气。抬眼间，看到瀚青又躲在一边，奋力干着些什么。  
不用看就知道在干什么。  
但凭那小子的意志力，炎立敢打赌，绝对顶不住。  
果然，找千橙的时间一长，兄弟们之间就开始传出消息，说是瀚青和卫蓝好上了。  
于是晚上，炎立看着瀚青在另一双腿间抽插的身影，第一次感到了，什么叫世态炎凉，人心不古。  
没有人能抵御得了瀚青的迷药和润滑剂。卫蓝年纪又更轻，更是不在话下。连续三个月了，愣是没发现，只当是自己身体起了变化。比较起来，千橙那时可只消半个多月就察觉到了，更猜出了是谁做的。再倒逼瀚青开口承认。  
看着卫蓝的背影，炎立隐约感到事情不妙。  
“喂，瀚青。”走快两步，搭上他兄弟的肩膀，“快住手吧，你有没有没想过，这样有多对不起千橙哥哥？”  
黑发青年转过头，看他的表情有些吃惊，“我的老天，你怎么什么都知道？到底多大的剂量才能对你有用……”  
“瀚青！”炎立有些生气了，抓着他肩膀的手更用力了。  
“好了。你懂什么！不要来向我说教。”吃痛地眯了眯眼，哼了一声，“我这样做才是为了千橙哥他好！总好过让我去祸害良家妇女吧？而且是阿蓝主动来找我的，跟我说他身体好像有些不适，请我帮诊治，我就让他放松，并帮他治疗喽。”  
看着炎立惊讶的眼神，他想了想，继续道，“而且我有承认和阿蓝的关系吗？没有吧。我们只是达成了共识，互帮互助而已。你紧张什么。不是每个人都像你，总是爱自行解决的。”末了，轻描淡写地将他的手从自己肩膀上拂掉，就像在拂一只苍蝇。  
他就这么轻描淡写的走了，只留下炎立呆立当场。他不明白，这伦理道德上的事情明明这么沉重，为什么对方却会觉得这么轻松。  
“互帮互助……？”  
于是接下来，他目睹这场“互帮互助”的场面，几乎每晚上演。  
还是和以前一样，瀚青偏向暴力。将身下人捆了个结实，看对方挣扎得起劲，便干脆将他整个小腿都固定在了两侧，这样，中间的区域就随瀚青摆弄。“嗯……”口爆了卫蓝后，瀚青扒开他的臀肉就是狠狠一顶。“啊！！”卫蓝哪里受得了这种深插，每每都喊得特别大声。担心吵醒其他人，瀚青索性把他的嘴也堵上了。然后继续在他腿间抽插。  
“好紧……真舒服……嗯……”那享受的表情，就跟之前与千橙做是一样的。炎立的心沉了下来。

颓然坐在窗下，炎立的心里满是千橙的身影。明明屋里销魂的人换了卫蓝和瀚青，但他就是忘不了那个橙色身影。有那么一瞬间，他宁可这屋里被瀚青肏到高潮的人还是千橙，那样至少还能看到他。确认他在。  
可是现在，他不在了……物是人非。  
炎立起身走了。半个月来，他一直在思考，如果自己是千橙，又会去哪里。但每回越是这么想，越是觉得，千橙他就算是随便找一户人家安家，当个寻常人的儿子，也总比待在这里强……

他们还在前进的途中。  
大家还没对寻回千橙放弃希望。  
只是最近，炎立已经不想看瀚青的床上戏码了。他最近的手段已经上升到了藤条、棍棒、鞭子，甚至是窒息游戏。看着卫蓝的脖子上一道道浅浅的红痕，炎立只能叹息。  
再这么下去，他也不想再继续待着了。  
走之前，他看到了卫蓝在跟瀚青吵架，然后就病倒了。  
而在这期间，瀚青却又和紫翼走的很近……  
“你知道什么是爱吗？”他来到瀚青面前，最后一次认真问道。  
“什么？”瀚青不明所以。他已经好久没跟这个四哥说话了。道不同不相为谋。  
“爱是克制。”斩钉截铁地说完这句话后，炎立终于走了。  
没有那个人的地方，他一刻都不想待。

* * *  
来到集市，正逢元宵灯会。红灯初上，热闹非凡。炎立身形高挑壮实，衣服穿着还特别凸显肌肉，在人群中很是惹眼。不出一刻，便有高楼抛下红绣球，正正对准他而来。  
习武人的惯性就是：一感觉到风声，便做出反应。说时迟那时快，就在绣球快要击中炎立的后脑勺时，被他一个偏头闪身躲开了，绣球砸中了另一个人，人群中发出一声欢呼，楼上的姑娘一看，顿时急得一跺脚，回闺房了。  
炎立挤出人群，今早离开这个是非之地，刚想坐下来喝口茶，忽然感到有人扯他的衣襟。  
回头一看，只差没惊叫出声：  
“千……！”  
嘘。对方忽然用手捂住他的嘴，示意小声点。只见千橙身穿一袭白色华服，更凸显了他的高贵气质。“阿立你怎么跑出来了？我早就想叫住你了，奈何你步履太快，直往这人堆里冲，我追都追不上。”  
炎立闻言笑了，究竟是谁追逐谁呢。  
下一秒，他就被拥上了。  
“……千橙哥！”  
炎立回抱住他。多日不见，闹市中相逢，两人均是有万语千言在心口。但炎立却明显感到千橙全身都在微微发抖，“千橙哥你怎么了？”  
“我……有些不妙……”只见千橙脸上红一阵白一阵，松开炎立，迟疑了片刻，便撩起衣服下摆。炎立低头看去，只见下面已经潮湿一片，甚至开始滴下水珠……  
本能让他不用问就知道发生了什么。  
天呐。  
一处暗房内，炎立喘着粗气，看着那朝思暮想的人竟然主动在他腿间吞吐。  
“哥……不要这样，脏……”他抚住了千橙的头发。那是多么好看又顺滑的黑发，他不忍心用力抓。  
“叫我的名字吧……”都这种场面了，再称兄道弟，反而觉得尴尬非常。  
“千橙……”兴许是本能作用，身下人的动作反而加快了，不一会儿炎立就顺利勃起了，那粗壮的挺立，一时将千橙难住了。  
这……好像有点太粗了……  
“够了……”忽而就被炎立拥入怀里，覆上一个吻，炎立尽可能用唇舌翻搅着对方口中的涟漪，“剩下的…交给我吧。”  
千橙少有地饥渴难耐到这种地步。但是在这种情况还只想到要找他炎立，说实话，炎立简直不要太开心。  
“嗯……放松点……”饶是下面已经湿成一片，在含入炎立如此粗壮的巨根时还是有一点不适应。于是炎立开始按摩他的腰腹，舔他的耳根，轻轻揉捏他的乳首。千橙体质很敏感，立刻就出了更多水，从而炎立能够顺利推入。  
“嗯……”千橙很懂得忍耐，整个推进过程并不大叫。看得炎立越发心疼起来，不禁搂紧他的身体，吻他泛着泪光的眼角：“别忍……想叫就叫出来。”  
“嗯……”嘴上答应了，炎立只感到他体贴地主动将两腿张开得更大了，只为方便他的进出。  
“千橙……”一时间感动得无以复加，炎立搂住身下人的腰身，“你想好了吗？我……我其实并不把你当哥哥看待的……我……我是想要娶你过门的……”  
千橙顿了顿，终是点了点头。“我早就看出来了……否则，我就不会与你在这里了。”  
“千橙……！”心意得到肯定，仿佛全世界都开出花朵来。炎立抱着身下的人，头埋在他的脖颈间，终于松出了口气，再一提气，忽而拔出一半，然后再一顶胯，将那火热的欲根全部推入。  
“啊……好……舒服……”粗壮的巨物一下子填满了整个下体的空虚，一下子将甬道撑开，千橙禁不住开始微微颤抖，没有捆绑的双脚，不自觉地勾在了炎立壮实的后腰上，鼓励他进一步向自己发起攻击。“再……再来……”  
“千橙……”炎立得了鼓励，在他臂弯里喘得气息更重了。逐渐开始发起攻势。  
别看炎立平日里性烈如火，但私底下却很温柔，真正应了那句话，强者不怒自威。关键是，他还做到了体贴入微。比如，在激烈的冲撞下，他还不忘一手垫住千橙的腰，以免他悬空的腰太累。又用一只手护住千橙的头，以免动作太大，千橙的头磕到床板。  
肩头感受到炎立炙热的喘息，千橙很感动。  
“炎立……我爱你……”他这半个月里，看着瀚青继续胡来，也看到了炎立的落寞。他看到炎立一个人默默打理自己的房间，抱着自己的被褥伤怀。看得他也难过起来。真心逐渐转移，但他实在不想连累这个善良的兄弟，却没想到，炎立终于还是自己出走了。这才有了今日的交合。搂上这个人厚实的背，感到腿间的每一下抽插都带出一片水花，这次不是润滑液了，而是真正的来自千橙的爱液……  
“千橙……我……我也……”过大的动作让炎立说话有些含糊不清，他只觉得头脑发热，兴许是被幸福冲昏了头，下身更是燥热难耐，被千橙的双腿夹着动作，是一种难言的诱惑。千橙的腿，不仅白皙柔嫩，其实还很有劲。有几次他想退出来多一些，都被千橙迫不及待地勾回去了。  
他是真的想要他……  
“千橙……”看着怀里被自己顶得一阵阵抽搐的人，炎立压着嗓子问，“舒服吗……？”  
“嗯……”含糊不清地回答，千橙只觉得从刚才炎立加大力度开始，他的腿就已经跟不上炎立的节奏了。每一下都恰好顶在他的敏感带上，让他欲仙欲死……前端在炎立紧实的小腹上来回摩擦，早就已经兴奋得滴出水珠。炎立越做越投入，最后，猛然加快了速度，天呐，那是什么疯狂的节奏，千橙想起了“快马加鞭”这个词语，只感到整根阳具疯狂地贯穿他的欲望沟壑，腺体后方被粗壮的茎身碾压得酥麻阵阵，快感逐渐攀升，与此同时后面的两个囊袋打在千橙的臀肉上，噼里啪啦作响，听得千橙羞愧难当。  
“啊…啊…啊！”被炎立狂肏的感觉太刺激了，千橙搂住炎立的手指不自觉地开始抠进他的肉里……  
“呼…千………”炎立低下头，想要吻千橙，无奈抽插得太舒服，简直是天作之合，让他无法控制力度，情急之下，一口咬在了千橙颈脖上。  
“嗯啊……！”上面突然被这么一刺激，千橙一下子触电般地收紧身体，就感觉对方低哼一声，一股脑儿全射进了自己身体里。

两人都大喘着气。  
“你……怎么样……”炎立摸摸千橙的额头，还好。  
“炎……立……”千橙垂下手，“你好棒……”这是他第一次在情事中夸人。不是因为对方活好，而是因为对方实在体贴入微。  
“真的吗……”孩子般地靠在他的胸口。  
“真的……”于是也像逗孩子似的摸摸炎立的头。  
炎立点点头，顺势就往下摸去，“既然千橙觉得我棒……”突然，他语气一转，“……那为什么你自己都还硬着呢？”  
“……啊！”千橙低头一看，心叫不好，炎立将他的挺立逮了个正着……  
于是思忖再三，只好又跟炎立解释，其实这真不是他故意贬低炎立的技术，而只能怪身体之前被瀚青调教过了，那里长期被绑着，没有瀚青的许可就根本不敢先射，还下意识地绷着呢。  
说到这里，千橙再也说不下去了。但见炎立一脸心疼地看着他，猛然又一起身，“你要做什么？”看他的眼神，该不会是要……千橙一看不对，赶紧伸手阻止：“不用了不用了，我自己来……啊！”不等他说我完，炎立已扶住他的挺立，低下头一口含了进去。不顾千橙的阻拦，硬是埋头口爆了他一遍才罢休。  
“……”  
这个人也有孩子气的时候呢，事后，千橙哭笑不得地想。

* * *  
瀚青窝火地坐在台阶旁，端起一杯茶，想来想去喝不下，一甩手将茶杯摔个粉碎。他想不通，明明说好只是互帮互助，卫蓝那小子发那么大脾气干什么？不就是因为在做的过程中，他脱口喊了几声千橙吗。  
他本来就喜欢千橙，卫蓝又不是不知道。  
况且，除了刚开始还比较紧之外，他卫蓝哪里比得上千橙？没耐心，动不动大呼小叫，还动不动就哭。做的时候，该动时不动，不该动时又乱动，无奈之下他只能动用工具了。一开始对方还挺嗨，后面不知怎的又不满意了。真麻烦，这一来二去，整得瀚青欲望全无。起初看看卫蓝可爱的样貌，心里还能骗骗自己说那是不稳重版的千橙，但现在，已经彻底看透卫蓝的骨子里是另一个人，每次一看到他，便是完全提不起兴致了。至于紫翼……他说他懂，去他的鬼话，他懂什么！  
瀚青觉得自己的耐心已经快到了极限。  
千橙，你究竟去了哪？如果是我的错，我愿意认错！认一百次都行！想起千橙之前的种种好，瀚青只觉得眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
求你快回来……

（待续）


End file.
